The present invention is directed to an intraluminal device and method of fixation of an intraluminal device and, in particular, a technique that enhances both fixation and removeability of the device. While the invention is illustrated for use with a bariatric device and/or a metabolic device, it may be applied to other intraluminal devices positioned in a mammalian lumen or hollow organ that is subject to peristalsis, such as an esophageal stent, an anti-reflux device, a nasal gastric tube, an intestinal sleeve, and the like, including devices positioned in the fallopian tubes, vas deferens, and the like.